This invention relates generally to rack-mounted computing equipment, and in particular retention mechanisms for locking and releasing computing devices within a server rack.
Conventional computer servers and server trays require installation or mounting with screws to secure the server or tray to a rack. Each time a server or tray is installed in a rack, it must be screwed in place to the rack, and each time a server or tray is removed, it must be unscrewed from the rack. In some cases, the server is installed by rails that are screwed into the exterior side of the server and the interior of the rack. The installation and removal of the server or tray from the rack can be time-consuming and cumbersome, which is magnified by the large number of servers in a typical data center. The process can also be expensive if a technician is paid for the time spent to install or remove the server or server tray from the rack. Thus, there is a need for an efficient and quick removal and retention mechanism for servers in racks.